Do Nothing Day
by alyssialui
Summary: Fred and George decide to have a do-nothing day. Can Fred and George really do nothing? One-shot.


_A/N: We're at the Burrow with our favourite pranksters and Fred and George decide to do... nothing. How boring? Fred and George can't be in the same sentence as boring. So then why are they doing nothing?_

_Submission for:_

**The Classic Disney Movie Challenge!****: ****Winnie the Pooh**: Because sometimes it's OK to do nothing, alternatively write about so.

**The Crayola Challenge****: **Mauvelous

_Read and review. Check out my other fics. I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

It was a quiet summer day at the Burrow. The sun was shining brightly over the fresh green hills. All of the Weasley children except Percy were home today, along with their adopted siblings Harry and Hermione. The younger children slammed the back door behind them before walking out to the field behind the house.

"It's been so quiet today. It's strange," remarked Ginny with a frown.

Ron offered a grunt, "Yes, it does feel strange."

"What's wrong with a quiet day? It's nice to have these kinds of days with everything that usually happens around us," Harry remarked, taking a deep breath of the warm, clean air.

Ginny smiled over at Harry but then said, "That's the problem. There's nothing _wrong_ with this quiet day. There's never a quiet summer day at the Burrow, not with Fred and George around."

Hermione mused on Ginny's left. "She's right. All week there have been small pranks: mayo in the toothpaste, red food dye in the mashed potatoes; even big ones where they charmed a paper spider to follow Ron around. But nothing's happened today."

Ginny looked a bit ahead of them. "Yet. Look over there."

They followed her gaze and saw two long bodies lying among the tall grass under where they usually had their friendly Quidditch matches. The pair of red-heads cradled their heads under their arms and just stared into the calm blue sky.

A hand came to shield bright-blue eyes as four shadows covered the prone lying figures. "Oi, we're laying here."

Hermione giggled, "We can see that."

"What are you blokes up to?" Ron asked, kicking idly at George's right foot.

"Nothing," Fred offered with a serene smile, staring in the sky.

"Nothing? I find that hard to believe." Ginny grinned, with her arms folded across her chest.

"Believe what you want dear sister. Now, if you all would move three paces to the right."

The four teenagers moved and George replaced his hand behind his head. They looked in the direction the twins were staring but everything looked normal. What were they doing?

Ginny frowned, "Alright then don't tell us."

She stomped away from them. The other teenagers shrugged and followed after her.

"They're up to something," Ginny said furtively, glancing over at them and then to where they were staring.

"Maybe are really doing nothing today." Harry said.

"It's Fred and George. They can't go 10 seconds without doing something. Something's up."

"Well they look keen on just laying there today. Can't we just be happy they aren't pranking us and let it go," Ron said moodily. He still wasn't over the spider prank.

"No I'm getting to the bottom of this. If they won't prank, I'll just have to get them to prank."

* * *

"Harry, hurry up," Hermione whispered loudly, holding a large swirling bowl of purple liquid.

"Remind me again why we're doing this," Harry said running up behind her with some rope as they neared the twins.

"Ginny said if we prank Fred and George then they'll prank us back."

"I thought we didn't want to be pranked."

"I- we- they- I don't know Harry. Just hurry up," she said, stumbling and almost dropping the bowl.

Hermione and Harry had finally rigged the giant bowl to hang precariously above Fred and George's head. Now it was time for the acting.

"Oh Fred and George, what are you doing out here?" She said, just a little bit too loudly.

George frowned at her, "You already know Hermione."

Fred added, "You know Georgie, for the smartest witch of our age, you'd think she'd remember seeing us just a few minutes ago."

George continued, "Our devilishly handsome good looks have already left her mind."

Hermione silently fumed, her hand twitching at her side, before she went seamlessly back into her role. "I know what you're doing, but I wonder what you're really doing. I mean, normally you'd be running around like your hair was on fire."

Fred pat his head, "My hair may be fiery but feeling cool today, Mione." He gave her a wink.

Hermione said, "Oh are you sure about that? Maybe we need to cool it off."

Hermione made a motion above her head, causing Harry to pull the rope. The large bowl fell and

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hermione was drenched in purple, smelly liquid. Now that it was free of the bowl, the hot summer sun caused it to thicken and soon Hermione was stuck to her spot, a statue beside the relaxed twins.

Completely unscathed and untouched, George just turned to Fred, "Look Fred, some art for our relaxing afternoon."

Fred returned, "Oh Mauvelous, George old boy. Really brightens the scenery."

George chuckled, "Like an infected toenail."

* * *

Ginny's head popped out of a rustling bush, spying the purple girl near to the twins. "Well I guess Hermione's idea was a bust." She turned to her red-haired brother, "Let's try a different approach."

Hermione tried to move from inside the purple goop but there wasn't much space. She'd have to wait for it to break on its own or someone to help her wash it off. _**Curse me for trying to be smart about this.**_ She glared down at the twins who still hadn't moved from they first met.

Loud shouting was heard as three brooms zoomed towards her and the twins. She could see Ginny in the lead, with Harry and Ron on her sides. Each had a bag filled to the brim with water balloons across their chest. Hermione grinned from within her small prison while the twins turned their head slightly to the commotion with a frown.

Once they were within reach, Ginny, Ron and Harry released the balloons, target set on the twins. But there was a soft swish and all the balloons that would have drenched the boys changed course and flew straight at Hermione. She was getting soaked inside her casing as all the water flooded into the small spaces that were beginning to form where the water started dissolving the purple goo.

The brooms were right up close now, their riders flabbergasted that none of the water even touched Fred or George. Their fair hair blew dryly in the warm summer breeze. They still stared out at the blue sky as lazy clouds drifted by. The only difference was the frown plastered on their face.

Before the riders could stop however, they were picked up by the twins' spell and they zoomed straight into the Hermione statue and they all collapsed onto the ground beside the twins. The purple shell melted, freeing the smart witch, whose wet hair was now plastered to her head and neck. The others were covered in the mud caused by the barrage of water balloons. Hermione coughed, glad to be free, and joined in on the group glare at the nonchalant twins.

Ginny jumped up shouting, "How can you be so uninterested? Why are you being so normal? What is wrong with you today?"

George turned his head and frowned, "Why are you so hell-bent on destroying our perfect day?"

Ginny screamed, "This is not your perfect day. You're perfect day is pranking and making everyone miserable."

Fred and George looked over at the red-faced Ginny and her soaked and dirty friends behind her. Then they broke out in wide, twin grins and then said together, "Exactly"

They both stood up and then George turned to Fred, "I think our 'do-nothing' prank has been accomplished." He held out his hand to his twin, "Excellent idea my good man."

Fred straightened his collar and then shook his brother's hand, "Thank you, thank you sir. But I couldn't have done without the cooperation of our siblings and their dear friends."

He gestured towards them and took a deep bow. Then they both turned to the teens, "Give yourselves a big round of applause."

No one moved. Their faces were all disbelieving, Ginny's jaw dropped open.

Fred and George walked up to her, pushing her jaw closed and ruffling her damp hair. "You guys better get inside and get dry. Wouldn't want to be sick on this quiet summer day."


End file.
